Products are often displayed in stores in boxes or other display structures which also function as bulk packages of the products. Such structures stand on the floor, carry a sizable stock of product, and have graphic display panels which advertise the product. Shipping cartons which double as a retail display are advantageous in that unpacking and stocking of a separate display is avoided. Also, shipping/display boxes can be easily recycled or otherwise discarded when emptied, eliminating the expense of permanent displays.
One disadvantage of combined shipping and display packages is that, because they are not intended to be restocked, once the stock is partially or totally depleted, an entire new shipment is required to replace the display. Although some structures include stock storage compartments, this stock has to be separately placed in the exterior display panels. What is lacking is a combined shipping and display device which carries additional stock in pre-loaded displays, in order to increase the retail display lifespan of the display without sacrificing the efficiencies of this type device.